Sam Nugster(Naagen)
''Jack "One day, he will become something big..."'' ''Dija "Is it good or bad?"'' ''Jack "Don't know, but I know that when it happens, the whole galaxy will know his name.'' ''- Jack Ludog after seeing Sam first time in action.'' Sam Nugster was human male, who served the both, Republic and Empire in the Cold War. Sam lived casual live in Ladarra, without even knowing about the galactic war, but was driven out from his old village, after accidentally killing group of youngster who threatened him. Escaping with help of Jack Ludog, Sam learned about the galactic war in Nar Shaddaa, and decided to want to be part of it. He was told by master Orgus Din, that the jedi's are saviors of the galaxy and Sam should join them, which he did. But Sam had a lot of trouble following the jedi code, and after his rampage in Nar Shaddaa he was put on prison in Coruscant. In prison, Sam started to hate jedi's, thinking they are just nonsense, scared to do anything to the galaxy. Sam spent the whole year in prison, becoming desperate, that he would never see the light, but then was saved by bounty hunter called Rät. He took Sam to Korriban without knowing, and brought Sam to sith lord Darth Sàul. Sàul made Sam his apprentice, and teached him the power of dark side. While in Korriban Sam chanced his name to Naagen, hiding his old self behind. Naagen became a strong sith assassin working in shadows. He killed various jedi's and sith's helping his master to climb in ladder towards the Dark council. Naagen's final target was Darth Baras, but instead of killing him, Naagen joined Baras and killed his former master Darth Sàul. Naagen helped Baras to complete Plan Zero, by killing critacal parties out the way. After Plan Zero was completed Baras wanted to become the Voice of Emperor, which Naagen helped on, by killing anyone who opposed Baras in Dark Council. Naagen was sent to kill Darth Acina, who didn't believe in Baras being the Voice of Emperor. Naagen found her but after heard the truth about Baras and his another apprentice, Naagen didn't fight Acina. Later Naagen became rogue liberator of slaves all over the galaxy, establishing a small town in his home planet Ladarra, where all the freed slaves went to. Biography Crystal of Flames Born to sith lord and jedi knight in planet Ladarra, Sam was already strong force sensitive child. But he discovered his powers first time when he was twelve years old in Sacred Mountains, while rescuing his younger brother Simon from falling down the scarp on the mountain. In the mountain Sam accidentally found secret room below the ground, which lead to tomb of ancient sith lord, Starwrath. In the tomb, Sam found Crystal of Flames hanging on a statue and took it from it. As a result for doing it, he freed the spirit of Starwrath from the crystal. The spirit sucked into Sam's body, living in it and secretly starting to control it. Later on Sam used these powers to kill group of youngsters who were beating his brother in the mountain. The people in Sam's village found out what Sam had done, and expelled him out from the village. Sam traveled to another village close to his own, and spent his night in local cantina. Some locals tried to rob Sam, while he was sleeping but were driven off by help of smirking smuggler Jack Ludog. Jack took Sam with him to Nar Shaddaa after the another village's people tried to hunt Sam down, believing him to be child of devil, which their prophet had seen in his vision. Learning about the war and his powers Until now, Sam had lived his whole life in Ladarra, without having any idea, what was going on outside the planet. In Nar Shaddaa, Sam got separated from Jack after he got ambushed by bounty hunter Rät, who took Sam for his custody. Rät brought Sam to Suudaa Nem'ro ,who imprisoned Sam wanting to make him his slave. Luckily Jack rescued Sam to safety before Nem'ro left back to Nal Hutta. Jack decided to bring Sam to a small camp he knew in High Security Lockdown, where Sam could live for a while. Sam spent few months in the camp, he met young female Kira Carsen who taught Sam about the galactic war between Republic and Empire. While helping Kira to get some supplies from cantina, they confronted group of pirates who tried to rob them. Sam refused to give up the supplies so pirates attacked him. They started to beat Sam up, which woken the spirit of Starwrath inside him giving Sam dark powers to kill the pirates. This attracted interest of Jedimaster Orgus Din who had been observing the incident on the sidelines. Kira was shocked about the powers Sam used, reminding her about the times in Korriban,when she was younger. She told Sam to leave the camp, Sam tried to oppose it but didn't want to make any harm to the camp, so he left it. While walking in the town Orgus Din contacted Sam and told him that he should come to Tython so he could become a jedi. Having nothing else to do Sam agreed with Orgus and travelled to Tython. The Ways of Jedi Becoming padawan of Master Orgus Din brought a lot of attention to Sam from the Jedi High Council, which had lot of suspect about Sam being suitable to become a jedi. Sam had a lot of authority problems and broke the code continually. After all Sam became a jedi knight and made his own lightsaber. He traveled with Orgus Din back to Nar Shaddaa for a rescue mission. They went to save slaves from control of pirate gang, but after arriving to the slave camp, Sam noticed that the slaves were from his old village. From among the slaves Sam found his younger brother Simon crippled and badly injured. While trying to rescue him, the pirates threw bombs at the camp, exploding the whole camp and killing everyone in it , including Simon. Sam managed to escape the camp and hunt down the pirates who were responsible from the explosion. Sam found the pirates and brutally killed them all even thought master Orgus Din tried to stop him. This lead to Sam being expelled out from the Jedi Academy and sent to prison in Coruscant. Sam spent whole year in the prison in 3645 BBY, but got rescued by mysterious bounty hunter, Rät. He took Sam with him to Korriban, where he brought Sam to sith lord, Darth Sàul. Terror of Wrath After arriving to Korriban, Sam pledged loyalty to Darth Sàul and became his apprentice, learning the power of dark side. Darth Sàul wanted to keep it secret, that Sam had joined the dark side and gave him a new name, Naagen. Sam liked the new name so much, that he started to use it as his new real name giving up from his old one. Naagen helped Sàul to crush his enemies from Republic and inside the Empire, making Sàul to climb in ladder towards the Dark Council. Naagen's final target was Dark council member Darth Baras, whose position Sàul was supposed to takeover. But Baras managed to talk Naagen over, offering him more power and resources if Naagen killed Sàul instead. Naagen agreed to this and went to kill his old master. After killing Sàul, Naagen became Baras's new apprentice, becoming his secret assassin. Naagen helped Baras in succeeding in Plan Zero, killing critical Republic targets, to succeed in the plan, while another sith lord destroyed the main targets. After Plan Zero was completed in 3642 BBY, Baras claimed Naagen that he was going to become The Voice of Emperor. Naagen didn't really know what it meant, but promised to help Baras claiming the role. Baras sent Naagen to kill everyone who opposed him on becoming the Voice. Naagen killed powerful imperials and claimed Baras more resources, but another member of Dark council, Darth Acina became suspicious about Baras and found out about Naagen. Baras commanded Naagen to kill Darth Acina, so Naagen travelled to Dromund Kaas to confront her. While in Kaas executing his mission, Naagen met shady red-skinned sith called "Messenger of Emperor" in cantina, which told Naagen about Baras's other apprentice, which he had betrayed and killed. Naagen started to question if this same fate was waiting him as well after Baras had no more need for him. The Messenger also told that Baras had lied to him about being the Voice of Emperor. After the Messenger left, Naagen spotted Acina and started to follow her to her apartment. Naagen broke to her apartment in Kaas city and confronted her. But instead of fighting, Naagen decided to sit down to the table and told Acina, that he wanted to just talk. Acina doubted Naagen and took his lightsaber, and prepared to strike but as she noticed, that Naagen wasn't trying to defend himself, she stopped and asked what Naagen then wanted. Naagen asked Acina why she didn't believe in Baras being the new Voice, so Acina told him about the Emperor's Wrath and how The real Voice was locked in planet Voss. Naagen then stayed with her for a while for few drinks, but Acina drugged him, fainting Naagen. Naagen woke up next day in his spaceship. Darth Baras was trying to call him, but Naagen never answered and decided to go on his own road. Naagen decided to start clean the galaxy from slavery, and started to destroy pirate gangs and Hutt families in hope to get rid of all the slavery. He got rid of his old names and worked as mysterious liberator in galaxy. He established a new village in Ladarra where he brought all the slaves he had freed. Later the village became a small town hidden from the galaxy. Personality and The Spirit of Wrath Simon "What happened to you, Sam?" Naagen "It's Naagen now, Sam is dead!" - Naagen, after encountering his brother Simon after becoming sith lord Sam was confident, but arrogant jedi, even thought he had big authority problems, he had a huge respect towards his old master, Orgus Din. After becoming sith assassin, Naagen never had the same respect towards his new masters, and he almost hated them, while working for them. Naagen also had the spirit of ancient sith Starwrath inside him, who guided him through his training. When he was just jedi, Sam could only hear the voices of Starwrath, but later when he became sith, Naagen learned to communicate with Wrath, and started to control the full of power of Starwrath. Power and Abilities Sam "There is something, someone inside me. He talks to me all the time." Orgus "We need to get rid of it, I feel too much darkness coming from it." Sam "I mean, it could be useful for me, it has helped me few times in tight situations." - Sam confessing his master about the spirit of Starwrath being inside him While being a skilled sword fighter, Sam also had the power of force strongly with him. Using reckless but effective fighting style, made his enemies in fear and confusion in fights. Sam's fighting style was aggressive, mostly leaving his guards down, but being quick fighter made it hard to counter him. He also had adopted some of the power of Starwrath. Managing to summon flames from his bare hands and becoming even faster than normally. Sam once gave Starwrath the full control of his body, becoming flaming outside, he killed the whole pirate gang, estimated having over forty members, with just a metallic stick. Appearances * The Tales of Naagen * The Beginning I * The Ways of Jedi II * Terror of Wrath III